


You're a God Damn Snack

by MissBlissWrites



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Cause I hae writing Smuts, Drabble, F/M, I'm probably the only one but I fucking hate writing smuts so please dont ask me too, Reader Insert, Rich!Reader AU, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt, We keep things PG13 here, ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlissWrites/pseuds/MissBlissWrites
Summary: You took down your shot of whiskey like a champ, then leaned on the bar and  batted your pretty little eyelashes, “You know, I know everyone here by name, so it doesn’t add up why I don’t know you, or your name.” Ah… So maybe that’s why Arthur’s cover was blown. This was an exclusive party, and the man he killed to get the invitation wasn’t him, obviously, “So will you tell me what they call you, mister?”“Morgan,” He took down his own shot of whiskey. The warm familiar burn was more soothing than the wine, “Arthur Morgan,” He wasn’t much for words, was he? That only made him more handsome and stoic.





	You're a God Damn Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Here is an ask prompt I got on tumblr!! The ask said, "Can I get prompt 13 (wine) for Arthur?" So here is a prompt based on some wine!! I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm thinking of writing a part two, or a collection of oneshots based off this AU. I'm calling it the Rich!Reader AU.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!! I would love to write more for this AU!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!! ((missblisswrites.tumblr.com))

The air was warm, muggy, and a little bitter. Anyone could tell that this party was not for the less fortunate. But here Arthur was, blending in with the rich like he was one of them, listening in on conversations of the wealthy in hopes to find some way to rob them. This was only his second week in the toxic state of California. Dutch wanted to try something new, so the gang headed west, as far west as you could go without swimming. The gold mines here produced wealthy owners, along with all the diamonds and other gems they were plucking from the earth.

Arthur had found himself in a very small and isolated city. It was more like a huge town because there was only one factory but dozens of mines and oil reserves. And somehow Arthur got stuck being the spy. He didn’t much like dressing up and mingling with people that obviously would have hated him if they knew who he really was. He needed a damn drink. 

The party was being held in someone’s very large home. Arthur still had yet to meet the host of this party, which was his whole reason for being here. He didn’t even have a name. He was just told the host would reveal themselves when need be, and that Arthur needed to meet them, introduce himself as a lawyer from New York City, and ask as many questions he could about the gold mines here. The only other lead he had was that the host was the owner of the Southern Langdon Gold Mines Inc. 

Just when he thought he’d leave and give up on this ridiculous plan, someone called out while ringing their glass. Arthur looked around among the people, then watched as they all turned one way and looked up. He followed their gazes and saw a woman dressed in all black standing top the grand staircase of this massive home. 

You smiled wide, looking down on your guests, “Welcome, everyone,” Your smile was intoxicating. You held up a large and dark glass of wine, “I’m so glad all of you could make it to the anniversary of my mother and father. A shame they couldn’t be here,” Everyone laughed at your joke.

Arthur wasn’t sure what you meant or why these freaks were laughing. But he was fairly sure you were the person he was looking for. He expected a man, and an old one at that. Instead, he found a beautiful young lady, at least several years younger than himself. This couldn’t be right. Surely your parents were the ones he should be looking for, but apparently, they weren’t here. Arthur grabbed a glass of wine when a butler walked by. He lifted his glass as everyone else did.

“To a wonderful night, my friends!” Your voice was smooth and laced with an underlying ecstasy that Arthur just couldn’t understand. Everyone yelled out a ‘cheers!’ and drank their poison of choice, most of it was a dark red wine.

Arthur tipped his glass back, not particularly enjoying the taste of rotten and fermented grapes. But there wasn’t much else being provided here besides wine, champagne, and surprisingly absinthe. Arthur had tried the green toxic alcohol once before, and he watched all these freaks chug it down. He saw many people doing many kinds of drugs. Was this the equivalent of a teenage party when the parents were away? Or was this just what the wealthy did in their free time? Because there were young and old here alike. 

You stood on your perch atop the stairs, listening to the soft music that played and watching your guest quite literally go wild. Yes, in case anyone was wondering, this was your version of a teenage party when your parents weren’t home. And where were your parents? Well… they were far far away in the deep jungles of Boston, and wouldn’t be home for another  _month._  So surely their young daughter wouldn’t do anything bad while they were away. You smiled wickedly and turn to the head butler of your home, Henry, your most trusted servant.

“Look at them,” You said, “Everyone is going to have such a good time. You were sure to lock all the doors again, right?”

The stern and tall man looked at you and nodded his head. His hair was black and gray and slicked back, “Yes, madam,” He held his hands tightly behind his own back, “No one will be able to get into any rooms besides this one and outside,”

“Thank you, Henry,” You kept your eyes on your guest, peering at them, looking amongst them for anyone who stood out. To often did unwanted maggots worm their way into your home. You personally knew just about everyone you had invited. There could be no more than 60 people here, maybe 70. You took a slow sip from your glass of wine, the lowered it from your lips, “Henry,” Your butler hummed in reply as he tried his best to stand like a statue, “Who is that?”

You pointed to a man, handsome and quite dangerous looking, standing by the bar. You didn’t recognize him at all. Little did he know, but Arthur was found out, his cover was blown the second you laid eyes on him. You didn’t know who he was, or where he was from, but you knew he didn’t belong here. But there was a twisted little monster in your mind and heart. You wanted to mess with this man’s head, maybe play a few mind games before booting him out of your very private party.

“I’m not sure, madam, would you like me to remove him?” Henry asked in a monotone voice that honestly comforted you.

“No,” You held out your wine glass and he quickly took it, “I will take care of this pest,” As you started to walk, you had to lift the front end of your dark and simple dress. You weren’t like your guests, you enjoyed wearing simple clothes with as little decorative parts as possible. But your black and white dress was still high class and quite elegant in a gothic way.

Everyone moved out of the way for you as you surfed through the loosely packed crowd. No one wanted to cross your path, and the mystery man didn’t even see you coming. He was leaning on the bar when you got there, and you took your spot beside him. Up close he was much more rough and handsome. He did fit that suit well, though you honestly thought it made him look out of place. 

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin when your silky voice reached his ears, saying, “Hello there.” Wasn’t it  _his_  job to find  _you?_ Surely it was, but he already failed that. 

Your smile was infectious and pretty and Arthur found himself startled and at a loss for words. He cleared his throat then horribly drawled out, “Howdy,”

“Oh~” Your mouth made a perfect little ‘O’ and your eyes sparkled with interest, “A cowboy? In my home? More likely than you’d think,” He could hear the seduction dripping from each word. Was his cover blown? Or was he just that bad at playing the part? He knew Hosea and Dutch should have come, he knew  _they_  should be the ones doing this… acting. He really was to dumb to pull this off on his own.

However, maybe it was the wine, no… it had to be the wine he was drinking because he found himself leaning towards you slightly. There was no denying that you were very attractive, and Arthur was young, he hadn’t even reached 25 yet, though he was shy a year at 24. He hadn’t found himself this attracted to a person since Mary Linton left him for.. for whatever the fuck that loser was last year. His heart went cold, bitter and ugly. Though this attraction had little to do with his heart.

Arthur slid his glass of wine closer to him, “I’m not a cowboy,” He said, “I’m just another rich man’s son, miss,” He at least tried his best to cover his true identity. 

You waved your bartender over and whispered something in his ear while you kept your colorful eyes locked on Arthur. The bartender left, then returned with a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses, “Surely, maybe, perhaps you are,” You took the bottle and popped it open, pouring the brown liquor into the small glass cups, “I would doubt that, but, whatever you say, mister. Would you drink with me? It’d be rude to turn down your host,” You eyed him a way that got Arthur’s blood pumping. You were slowly mesmerizing him. What was it with woman and him? Was he just weak? Or did they love playing with him like a toy?

“Sure,” Arthur’s accent was heavy and liked it. He was a different flavor than you normally used to. You were the cute age of only 19, unmarried, and a mistress of the night. You were an intoxicating creature with features that showed off your body.

You took down your shot of whiskey like a champ, then leaned on the bar and  batted your pretty little eyelashes, “You know, I know everyone here by name, so it doesn’t add up why I don’t know you, or your name.” Ah… So maybe that’s why Arthur’s cover was blown. This was an exclusive party, and the man he killed to get the invitation wasn’t him, obviously, “So will you tell me what they call you, mister?”

“Morgan,” He took down his own shot of whiskey. The warm familiar burn was more soothing than the wine, “Arthur Morgan,” He wasn’t much for words, was he? That only made him more handsome and stoic.

You held your hand out to him, he took it and gave you the most delicate shake, as if he could break you, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan. I am (Y/N) (L/N). I’m sure you already know that,”

“No,” What? “Actually, I don’t.” This surprised you a bit. You took your hand from him and trailed your fingers across the whiskey bottle. You poured some more for yourself and him.

“Really now? Then do tell me, why are you here? I don’t think I invited you, Mr. Morgan. Though, looking at you, I’m a little glad you came.” 

Arthur had to do his best to keep his eyes off you, so he stared down at his shot of whiskey, “Honestly?” He paused and took down the shot, “I came here to rob you, guess I can’t do that now.”

His honesty and straightforwardness caused you to laugh and laugh a lot. Listening to the chimes of your low giggle made him stare at you. You did this little thing, covering your mouth as you laughed, “Oh my! You’re so funny Mr. Morgan,” You lightly touched his arm, “I almost didn’t believe you!” You were something else, something that kept inching her way closer and closer to him.

A little taken back, and dumbfounded, Arthur deadpanned, “You’re not mad?”

Oh, he was so cute, a little dumb, but that made him cuter, “Oh so many people try to rob me every day, Mr. Morgan, you are not the first. I don’t think you’ve robbed me yet, so I have no reason to kill you, right?”

How did you make a threat so… sexy? Was it the way you looked at him with those dark eyes? Was it the little smile at the corner of your lips? Was it the way you curled your hair around your finger? Or was it how close you had gotten to him in the last four minutes of talking? You were so close he could smell the lilacs and lavenders you used to perfume yourself with.

Despite all this, Arthur didn’t move away, in fact, he leaned a little closer, “I don’t think you can kill me. I’m kind of bastard that just won’t die.” 

He made you laugh again. Or were you just laughing to inflate his ego? Was anything he said really even that funny or were you just this easily amused?

“Oh, Mr. Morgan,” The giggle carried between your words, “Oh, my, you are funny, aren’t you? All somber and depressed like that, wishing for what sounds like death. Oh, how I’m so glad you crashed my party. I haven’t had a laugh like that since Daddy had a heart attack!” 

 _What?_  Arthur raised a brow, you were a very odd creature, “Why would you laugh at that?”

“Because I gave it to him!” You laughed, “Daddy caught me with a criminal in my big bed upstairs,” You placed your hand on Arthur’s arm once again, this time keeping it there, “I do have such an infliction for the bad and ugly, as they call themselves,”

Your intentions were very obvious at this point, even Arthur could pick up on that. Maybe he wasn’t  _that_  stupid. Arthur faintly remembered the reason why he was here. To rob you of any money he could find, or information. Mostly the information part. The cogs in his head started turning and he thought how… well. This was a way of getting information. Sort of.

He leaned towards you, your hand moved to the corner of his chest and your arms touched, “What makes you think I’m bad? Or ugly?” His voice was low and raspy, like the engine of a train struggling to pick up speed. Your heart shot out a huge wave of lighting into the very depths of your body when he spoke like that.

It had been a long time since someone sparked your interests like this. He was no keeper, he was no amount of husband material, but he was made 100% out of a good time. That was for sure. You kept your cool, got even closer and whispered, “You’re more handsome than any man in here, but why don’t you show me how good of a time you are? I’ll even pay you, like the hookers in the streets, if that’s what you want.”

Pay him? Hm. Never before has Arthur been in a position to prostitute himself. But maybe he could get you to pay him in information, or even better some gold. Your family did own the most profitable and largest gold mine in all of California. What reason did he have to say no? Honor? Pride? Dignity? No. He didn’t have any of that.

“Which way to your room?” He quietly asked. His words made that dangerous little smile return. You did this thing were you pressed your lips together into a little line and bit at them. Dammit… Arthur could feel the rush of lust and desire wave over him.

You grabbed the whiskey bottle in your hand then without warning grabbed Arthur’s hand in yours, “Follow me, Mr. Morgan,” The low tone of your voice sent a shock through his body. You lead in through the crowd, some people stared but the most of them were to busy doing various amounts of drugs to pay attention. Classy and high society wasn’t much different than saloon full of drunks. 

While Arthur followed close behind you up the grand stair cause of your castle home, you were giddy to finally start your night, and your own personal party of pleasure, as was the goal of every party you hosted when your parents were away. You were surprised you weren't pregnant by now. Maybe you were infertile? Or maybe it was because half of your other lovers were women, or maybe because these parties were very Greek in nature, and you took on many lovers at once. But Arthur Morgan was something else, a treat to experience all alone, and you could not wait to get started on that.


End file.
